


Here, There, And Back Again

by MrsReidStumpWayUrie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, First real criminal minds fic, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsReidStumpWayUrie/pseuds/MrsReidStumpWayUrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nerdy boy and a rocker girl meet.<br/>Boy is shy<br/>Girl is too<br/>Boy falls a lot<br/>Girl lives out of her van<br/>Boy has a tiny, book-filled apartment<br/>Girl reads a lit<br/>Boy does too</p><p>We'll see what happens</p><p>Comprimises, spying, and teasing at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, There, And Back Again

PROLOGUE

Three weeks prior to this story starting something sparks between two people, a genius and a musician. He would come to listen to her play her guitar in the park, she smiles, knowing she has at least one fan. 

Shall we begin?

"There is this guy that keeps coming to listen to me play in the park."  
"What does he look like?" My best friend Miranda questioned.  
"He is tall, blond, hazel eyes. Kinda cute if you ask me."  
Maybe i'll be able to meet him someday."  
"Someday."  
"Whatever Frank."  
I went back to the park and sat under the old oak tree. He was there too. After about 20 minutes he came up and dropped a piece of paper in my guitar case. I picked it up. It was his number, in roman numerals. I snickered pulled out my phone, and put his number in. "Spencer Reid."  
I texted him.   
F: my park fan is finally named, Mr. Reid  
S: i supppse so...

We kept texting and calling each other practically every day, till i got my new job.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real cm fic with an actual plot. So bare with me please. I really love Spencer Reid and hope i do him and the show justice. Wish me luck


End file.
